The Name Game
by sisaloofafump
Summary: Eight stranger participate in a study. They do not know each other, live with each other for a month, and have to call each other by fake names.
1. Chapter 1

"Since you have signed up and arrived here, I assume you want to participate in the program." The professor said.

The civilian nodded. "Yup! I'm here to grace them with my glory!" He said.

"Now, I must inform you of the rules of the program. There are the obvious ones, but they're all covered by the laws. Mainly you just socialize with the other people in the program. Violations of the rules means you get withdrawn from the program. Here they are rules: You may not enter in someone else's room without their permission. If you know anyone already, you must inform us immediately. You may withdraw from the program at any time. And the last rule, the most important.

"Do not tell anyone your real name." The doctor said.

"Got it! What's my name gonna be?" The boy said.

The doctor smiled. "We drew your name out of a hat. What you shall be called for a month, your one month name, shall be David Pearsons. Make sure that you alter your family's names accordingly if you mention them. We would also like to mention that you are the _only_ one in the group with their name changed. Make sure you don't mention fake names around them."

'Okay! Sound's easy!" 'David' said. "David Pearsons. My name. I could get used to it!"

The doctor smiled. "We hope you do."

 **A/N: This will be over quickly. I'm only planing on writing it for a few days and it being short.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have adjusted some of their speaking quarks so they seem more, human to me, by the way. And they may act a bit Ooc (Just a heads up)

The blond adjusted his name tag. It read 'James Metos' and that was supposed to be his name for a month. To be honest, he didn't really know what he was doing. He was assured that he would have privacy and his own room, having to share a house with strangers for an entire month, under a fake name. But he still was uneasy.

The kind student showed him to the common room where he'd meet all of the other participants. The layout of the building was simple. There was a common room with two hallways and one door leading off of it. The door lead to where the professeurs would work. It was also the exit. Off of the hallways was four bedrooms, eight in total. Off of each of the bedrooms was a private bathroom.

He was the second one in the common room. The only other person was sitting on one of the couches and looking around eagerly.

The other participant was a youngish boy. James guessed he was around nineteen years old. He was blond, with blue eyes, glasses, and a cowlick sticking up from his hair. He was wearing a blue and red t-shirt and khaki shorts, unlike James who was wearing a white button up shirt and black pants. His name tag read 'David Pearsons.' Perhaps he'd defy James' expectations and be respectable.

"Wow! Dude! You've have really big eyebrows!" David exclaimed.

Or not.

James glared at David. "Shut up." He said and took the seat as far away from David on the couch opposite the youth's. "Do you know when the others are arriving?" He said.

"Nope!" David said. "But I do hope I don't get stuck with an old geezer like you the whole time." He said. "But apparently they are arriving from around the country, so it might take a while for them to arrive." He added, ignoring James's glare. "Hey, can I call you Jamey?"

James' glare grew. "Under no circumstances."

David shrugged. "Sure dude."

They sat in silence for a little while before another participant walked in. He was tall and pale, and wearing a turtleneck and scarf even though they were inside. He was smiling creepily and sat down next to David.

"I'm Nico Tobiasen. Who are you?" He asked, in a slightly higher pitched voice that James wouldn't have thought he would produce.

"I'm David Pearsons! Nice to meet you!" David said and enthusiastically shook Nico's hand.

"Likewise." Nico said and smiled. His smile put James on edge, it was rather eerie. But luckily they stayed in silence, a somewhat nerve racking silence, but silence none the less.

James looked around. The room didn't provide much in terms of entertainment. There were a few couches and chairs, a coffee table and a book shelf. Unfortunately for the book lover, there were no novels on the shelf, only a small collection of board games and drawing supplies. The only thing of interest was a stereo and a long collection of CDs. He stood up and walked over to the CDs, wanting to see if there was anything good. After a moment of thinking, he chose the Beatles.

"Wow, old dude music." David said.

James turned on him. "Now listen here-" He started to say, but unfortunately didn't have the chance to finish, as two new participants walked in the room.

They were both male and Caucasian, but that was as far as the similarities went. The one on the left, Alois Tolman, was tall, blond, blue eyed, and was wearing bland coloured clothes with a serious expression.

The other, Gray Accorsi, was short, perhaps shorter than James, and had brown hair and light brown, verging on gold eyes. He had pastel clothes and a big smile on his face. James groaned inside, he seemed likely to be an overemotional extrovert. Later he would be proven right.

"Ciao!" Gray said. He plopped down where James had been sitting and patted the sofa for Alois to sit down as well. Alois obliged. "I'm Gray Accorsi. This is Alois Tolman." He said happily.

David responded with the same level of enthusiasm. "Cool! I'm David Pearsons, the grumpy old man is James, and he's Nico!" He pointed to James and Nico in their turn and ignored James' glare.

James sighed and sat down on one of the chairs. It was nice and padded. Alois walked over. "We seem to be the only sane people here." He said over the chatter from David and Gray, and Nico's small comments.

James smiled. "James Metos," he said and stood up. Alois shook his hand, replied with his own name, and sat in a chair near, but not too close to James. Gray did seem to be a bit let down by Alois' department, but carried on chatting merrily.

They seemed to be chatting about their family, from what James could hear. He was listening to their conversation along with Alois, but to be frank, there really wasn't much else to do.

"I've got an older twin named Lovino," Gray said, "He's really grumpy most of the time, but he's a romantic. We live with our Nonno, most of the time, but Lovino sometimes stays at his friend Antonio's place."

David shrugged. "My mom's pretty normal, and my dad's kinda weird but aside from that my family's pretty normal."

They looked at Nico. "My family's pretty, pretty, strange." He said. "Pretty strange… Pretty strange…" He continued, each time looking more and more sad.

David looked pretty worried. Nico's comment seemed to have ruined the mood. Luckily they were saved.

In walked three people. James read their name tags on their way.

Quinn Lee was Chinese with long hair pulled back in a pony tail. Sora Walkers was Japanese with short hair and a quiet, polite air to him. Ryan Solomon was the one that James felt could be trouble. He was a Caucasian male with slightly long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, and slight scruff on his chin.

Needless to say, James' intuition concerning Ryan was well founded.

He didn't really do too much that was bad, he only tried to flirt with him. He got shot down immediately.

You could cut the tension with a knife at that point, and Quinn and Sora didn't even get the chance to introduce themselves. Ryan and James glared at each other for a little while before Ryan walked away saying "You're just jealous that you will never be as magnifique as moi, black sheep."

"In your dreams frog, in your dreams." James muttered, wisely not audibly voicing his thoughts.

David relaxed. It looked like he would have intervened if Ryan and James had actually fought. Nico was smiling, Alois looked the same as David, Gray looked frightened, Quinn looked bored, and Sora looked worried, so James vowed to not start a fight with Ryan.

He sighed and left the room. He was going to bed.


End file.
